wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
HIT Entertainment
HIT Entertainment' is a production company/distributing company that was founded in 1983 and originally the international distribution arm of Jim Henson Productions called H'''enson I'nternational '''T'elevision (later reincorperated as "HiT Communications plc."). However, following the death of Jim Henson in 1990, the business was sold to several members of the company's management, led by Peter Orton, and recorporated to its current name to prevent any future confusion between the two companies. Among the properties it owns several. About HIT Entertainment HIT Entertainment is one of the world's leading pre-school entertainment companies, specialising in building powerful brands based on engaging stories. HIT Entertainment’s world-class portfolio includes Thomas & Friends®, Mike the Knight™, Fireman Sam™, Bob the Builder, Barney™, Angelina Ballerina™, Pingu™ and Rainbow Magic™. HIT Entertainment excels at creating and building globally successful brands which capture the hearts and imaginations of pre-schoolers and their families. This is achieved through exceptional storytelling in multiple formats, enhanced by creating high quality character-based products and experiences with best-in-class partners. HIT Entertainment’s lines of business span television and home entertainment production, content distribution, digital media, and live events and attractions. HIT Entertainment, a subsidiary of Mattel, Inc., has operations in the UK, the USA, Canada, Hong Kong and Japan. Distributors Projects * Barney (2001-present) * The Wiggles * Bob the Builder * Kipper * Angelina Ballerina * Thomas & Friends * Rubbadubbers * Pingu * Fifi and the Flowertots * Roary the Racing Car * Timmy Time * Mike the Knight * Fireman Sam * Rainbow Magic Logos File:Hit Entertainment 2001.jpg|(2001-2006, although used in many variants from 1996 until 2001) File:HiT Entertainment (2008).png|The Current Logo (2007-present) File:Fdc751d5bc8d09c8aa18aa773e4ca1c3.png File:GW240H180.jpg|Big Globe USA & Canada VHS & DVD's File:YuleBeWiggling-USVHSCover.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling (10/16/2001) File:s-l1000.JPG|Wiggly Wiggly World (1/22/2002) File:51B1SF48T9L._SY300.JPG|Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party! (4/9/2002) File:YuleBeWiggling-USVHSRe-release.jpg|Yule Be Wiggling (5/21/2002) File:102746075_the-wiggles-wiggly-safari-vhs-clam-shell-wsteve-irwin.JPG|Wiggly Safari (9/3/2002) File:$_35.jpg|Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie (2/4/2003) File:642159605_o.JPG|Wiggle Bay (5/6/2003) File:bandicam 2017-07-13 14-30-09-008.jpg|Space Dancing! (9/9/2003) File:518GT7GT0CL._SS500.JPG|Top of the Tots (1/13/2004) File:wiggles-cold-spaghetti-western-vhs-cover-art.JPG|Cold Spaghetti Western (3/30/2004) File:510YYA4VY5L._SL500_AA300.JPG|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (7/27/2004) File:51DCMMBWCAL._SS500.JPG|Santa's Rockin'! (9/28/2004) File:bandicam 2017-07-13 14-31-36-395.jpg|Live Hot Potatoes! (1/11/2005) File:bandicam 2017-06-05 15-34-22-725.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action! (5/24/2005) File:bandicam 2017-07-13 14-31-14-706.jpg|Sailing Around The World (7/19/2005) File:bandicam 2017-06-05 15-34-06-722.jpg|Here Comes The Big Red Car (1/3/2006) File:51969XAV0WL._SS500.JPG|Wiggle Around The Clock (4/4/2006) File:The Wiggles Hoop Dee Doo! It's A Wiggly Party! 2002 DVD.JPG|Hoop Dee Doo: It's a Wiggly Party! (4/9/2002) File:The Wiggles Yule Be Wiggling 2002 DVD.JPG|Yule Be Wiggling (5/21/2002) File:The Wiggles Wiggly Safari 2002 DVD.JPG|Wiggly Safari (9/3/2002) File:The Wiggles Dance Party 2002 DVD.JPG|Dance Party (2/4/2003) File:The Wiggles Yummy Yummy 2003 DVD.JPG|Yummy Yummy (2/4/2003) File:The Wiggles Magical Adventure! A Wiggly Movie! 2003 DVD.JPG|Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie (2/4/2003) File:The Wiggles Wiggle Bay 2003 DVD.JPG|Wiggle Bay (5/6/2003) File:WiggleMania.jpg|Wiggle Mania (6/3/2003) File:The Wiggles Space Dancing! 2003 DVD.JPG|Space Dancing! (9/9/2003) File:The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly Christmas 2003 DVD.JPG|Wiggly Wiggly Christmas (9/30/2003) File:The Wiggles Top Of The Tots 2004 DVD.JPG|Top of the Tots (1/13/2004) File:The Wiggles Toot Toot! 2004 DVD.JPG|Toot Toot! (3/30/2004) File:The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western 2004 DVD.jpg|Cold Spaghetti Western (3/30/2004) File:The Wiggles Wiggly Play Time 2004 Canadian DVD.JPG|Wiggly Play Time (5/11/2004) File:The Wiggles Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins 2004 DVD.JPG|Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (7/27/2004) File:The Wiggles Santa's Rockin 2004 DVD.JPG|Santa's Rockin'! (9/28/2004) File:The Wiggles Wiggle Time 2004 DVD.JPG|Wiggle Time (10/26/2004) File:The Wiggles Wiggly Play Time 2004 DVD.JPG|Wiggly Play Time (11/2/2004) File:The Wiggles Live Hot Potatoes! 2005 DVD.JPG|Live Hot Potatoes! (1/11/2005) File:The Wiggles Wiggly Wiggly World 2005 DVD.JPG|Wiggly Wiggly World (3/8/2005) File:The Wiggles Lights, Camera, Action! 2005 DVD.jpg|Lights, Camera, Action! (5/24/2005) File:TheWigglesShow-DVD.jpg|The Wiggles Show (6/14/2005) File:The Wiggles Sailing Around The World 2005 DVD.JPG|Sailing Around The World (7/19/2005) File:The Wiggles Here Comes The Big Red Car 2006 DVD.JPG|Here Comes The Big Red Car (1/3/2006) File:WigglyGigglyAdventures-Disc.jpg|Wiggly Giggly Adventures (2/7/2006) File:The Wiggles Wiggle Around The Clock 2006 DVD.JPG|Wiggle Around The Clock (4/4/2006) File:The Wiggles Splish Splash Big Red Boat 2006 DVD.JPG|Splish Splash Big Red Boat (6/6/2006) File:Wiggledancing!LiveintheUSA.jpg|Wiggledancing! Live in the USA (8/15/2006) File:The Wiggles Racing To The Rainbow 2007 DVD.JPG|Racing to the Rainbow (3/6/2007) Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Distributors